Can You Keep a Secret?
by Jack of All Suits
Summary: On a night like any other, dangerously close to Kvar's Ranch, Kratos learns that Colette knows more than he would have ever suspected about his true identity [Spoilers]


**Welcome to a one-shot. This is basically a way for me to release some pent-up ideas and start with a clean slate for some of my multi-chapter fics.**

**This is my first time using a specific PoV, and I chose, perhaps, the most difficult character for a first-timer. Our very own Kratos Aurion.**

**Some parts of this One Shot will probably make you guys believe that I support Colette/Kratos. That is NOT the case. I support their relationship solely as friendly and companionable. Or(If well-written) A sort of rough father/daughter kind of thing.**

**This, however, is told only as friends, and also holds a pile of good ol' spoilers, so if you have not completed the whole game, click the back button and leave now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor shall I ever own, Tales of Symphonia. It is the property of Namco, and they have done good with it **

_**Can You Keep a Secret?**_

Sylvarant's sun happily bade farewell to the citizens of the diseased world and the moon rose gently to offer it's quiet salutations. Another day had drawn to a close andour group had come one step closer to Luin.

Camp had been set some time before, several hours to be sure, and by now the ruckus had died down and everyone had taken their usual seats. I, for one, had taken to leaning gently against the slumbering Noishe, using the Arshis as a fine pillow while watching with lack of amusement as Lloyd argued with Genis over the true definition of conscience. To my limited knowledge of the argument, the twinblade was under the impression that it was a kind of dipping sauce, while the mage struggled to explain it in full.

Since sighting Anna's grave at his home, I had known without doubt that this was _my_ Lloyd. The little babe I'd let drop from a cliff.

My eyes closed sharply at the memories, still as fresh and sharp and a newly-sharpened blade.

Besides that, I could not help but doubt our relation. I saw myself and Anna in Lloyd's appearance... but...

Had I been _that_ unintelligent in my teenage years? I could recall having difficulties in my studies, but for the Gods' sakes... I must have known the definition of conscience. Of course, my brow furrowed in thought, the boy wasn't stupid... he had awesome potential as a strategist if he decided to work at it.

Finding that the thoughts on 'figuring out' Lloyd were little but potential migraines, so my gaze flickered over to Professor Sage, only to see the demented half-elf running her fingers down the spine of a text larger than her own head, looking fit to hyperventilate as dust came off on her digits. As she shivered with excitement I scowled at the pleasure a _book_ of all things was creating for our 'dear' elder Sage.

But alas, her skills with healing were superb, and if I wanted anyone to stay alive throughout the weeks and months to come, she fell in the 'necessary' category.

Finally, my eyes came in focus with the Chosen, whom, with more understanding than I'd been able to show the others of our peculiar group. For over an hour the girl had just been standing by the fire, peering into it's bright depths with a look of deep, somber thought, an expression that had not been lost to her since the Balacruf Mausoleum, when I had listened to Lloyd discovering the truth.

It would have been better if he hadn't.

He did not comprehend the sensation that went with becoming an angel. The pain that went beyond the lack of senses. Even when touch was gone, the pain remained, buried somewhere deep in your gut, like a smoldering rock one had been forced to swallow.

I looked away from the blonde, feeling overwhelmingly responsible for her current plight. I _was_ the one doing the leading, not Mithos. It was I that would end up giving her to that egotistical child to resurrect someone who wanted to rest in peace.

Martel.

Poor, sweet, innocent Martel... This was all a crude twist of her last wish. Mithos had first dreamt of eradicating life completely... it had been all Yuan and I could do to lean him towards World domination instead.

I refrained from emitting a heavy, drawn-out sigh and looked out toward the last, dwindling rays of sunset as the air in our camp became unbearably 'perky'. My brow raised as I watched Lloyd comfort Colette in the best way he could.

"Don't worry Colette," He said boldly, clenching a fist in a gesture of determination. "This will all end soon!"

The Chosen's face twisted in emotion and she walked away, entering the forest at a fast pace whilst I gripped Lloyd's arm, forbidding him the ability to follow Colette and make the situation worse.

"Let me go, Kratos!" He insisted, avoiding the effort to meet my gaze, "Colette could get hurt!"

"Go to bed." I finally uttered, leaving no room for argument, "I will retrieve the Chosen. You, however, need rest." Before he could argue to his heart's content I shoved him towards his own sleeping mat.

"_I_ have to rest?" I looked over at him thoughtfully, awaiting the end of his sentence. "You haven't slept since we started this journey! You've been the night watch every day! Don't you ever get tired!"

My eyes narrowed and I looked away, cursing Lloyd's sudden decision to start _this_ conversation. "Throughout my life I have require minimal sleep, Lloyd." I finally uttered, "We have had this argument before, and I do not plan to have it again." The glare I shot him spoke for itself, sending my seriousness in waves.

"What's wrong with _you_ tonight!" Damn, he didn't seem to be leaving. I cast a sidelong glare at Lloyd as he began ranting again, "For three days you've been a complete grouch! More than usual, at least."

Genis looked up somewhat pitifully, never one to be left out of a conversation, "Lloyd's right..." e offered weakly. I glowered at the youngest member of our group and he shied away, "You seem agitated..."

When Raine cleared her own throat, I felt my last bit of patience dissolve into nothingness. Now the only other adult of this journey was accusing me of having emotions. "You do seem disturbed, is there–"

"**I am not being a grouch, agitated or disturbed!**" I finally exclaimed through clenched teeth, waving an arm harshly at them. I watched guiltily as Lloyd's face registered shock, and the Sage siblings drew away from my sudden, rare outburst. _Well done, Kratos_ My inner voice lectured, _You made them more frightened than usual._

I pushed away my conscience and stared at the three of them darkly, "I will go retrieve the Chosen. Go to bed." Without bothering to look any of them in the eye, I strode purposely into the dense foliage, sinking into a web of thought.

It was because of Var. My tense disposition. Everything else that I seemed to be doing wrong as of late. It all came down to my urge to break away from this mission and slaughter the bastard that was close enough to practically smell.

My fist clenched against my will and I released a long hiss of breath, closing my eyes against the raging storm of emotion in my gut. I had to protect the Chosen, and protection would prove difficult if I were dragging all five of us into a Ranch.

"I will have to let it go for now... I suppose..."

"Let what go, Kratos?"

For the first time in fifteen years I could have leapt out of my own skin. Instead, I jolted foot into the air and emitted a very peculiar squawk that I certainly had no idea I could produce. I reeled around to see Colette, looking quite somber, as was usual for her since Balacruf.

"Chosen... you startled me." I said, clinging to my last threads of dignity as color flooded unwilling to my face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kratos. I didn't mean to scare you. But what were you talking about?" Her face twisted in apology and I sighed, resisting an urge to roll my eyes.

"Chosen, you need no formalities for me, and what I spoke of was nothing you need concern yourself with." I watched as she pondered over my response, "Now, come. The forest is dangerous at night and Lloyd will surely want my head if you are not back within the next hour."

She paused before following me quietly, "You use formalities, Mr. Kratos," She finally decided. "Until you stop calling me Chosen, I'll call you Mr. Kratos."

My walking slowed to a halt and I turned to face her, furrowing my brow in suspicion at her determined expression. My expression turned to amusement and she smiled brightly. Here I had thought she was such a pushover. That was clearly not the case. "Fine... Colette." I said with indifference.

"Okay, Kratos!" She cheered back.

I winced at her loud tone, "Colette," I disliked releasing my stiff formal use of the word 'Chosen'. I wanted anything but to become friendly with this ragtag group... but I was. When this was all over I would surely miss Lloyd's rash arguments. Genis' unnatural intelligence as well as childness. Raine's obsessive nature. Colette's giggling.

"What's wrong?" I grimaced at the question aware that I hadn't finished my command, having paused at 'Colette'.

"Keep your voice lowered. The creatures lurking in the night are much more formidable than those of the sunlight." I instructed.

The two of us turned toward an area of trees that were rustling ominously. _Too late, I see_ I thought bitterly, closing my fist over the hilt of my blade.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Colette cooed, running forward when a tiny little beast stumbled out toward us. It was only a foot tall, resembling Tethe'alla's dragons, with leathery wings folded solidly against it's back of bright orange scales.

"Colette!" I cursed when the lizard snapped at her arm, earning a squeal of shock. That stupid, _stupid_ girl!

I charged forward, drawing my sword in preparation to kill the small beast where it stood.

"Don't hurt him!" Colette wailed.

I slowed down and looked at her with confusion. Don't hurt it? It had more than likely snapped her arm!

"I scared him, Kratos. Please don't be angry at him."

I sighed in defeat and beared down upon the thing. Massive gold eyes looked back and I frowned in confusion as it shivered in fear. _Don't be weak_ My inner voice scoffed _Just kill it anyway._

Startling even myself, I bent down and clasped a hand over the dragon's mouth, then over it's feet. Picking it up I quickly threw it into the air, watching wearily as it screeched, darting away into the night.

"Let me see your arm, Colette." I said sharply, kneeling at her side and holding out my hand.

"It's... it's not that bad. It doesn't hurt."

"Colette."

"It doesn't hurt."

"_Chosen_." She winced at my tone and timidly held out her left arm. It seemed to have broken completely. The forearm twisted downward awkwardly and I could not deny a heavy sigh. "This is snapped completely, Colette. We will have to have Raine look at it."

If I could use my own healing powers without raising suspicion _I_ would fix it, but I couldn't, therefore it was up to Raine.

"No!" I looked up at Colette, confused by her sudden outburst, She flushed pink, "It doesn't hurt."

Realization hit me. "Raine doesn't know of your condition, Colette?" I frowned at the thought of it. From the way Raine had been acting I had assumed– Anna's voice resonated through my mind and made me smirk wearily _When you assume you make an ass out of you and me._

She's always had some sort of insane quote for every situation... I looked at Colette, who was now shaking her head nervously.

"No... She knows..." She cleared her throat and tried again, "She knows how it will... end."

I felt my stomach clench in guilt and I sighed heavily, "You can't pretend that it is causing you pain?"

"No..." Her voice was becoming watery and pitiful, "Can't you heal it?"

Another sigh bade farewell to my lips as I shook my head, "No. Colette, you've seen my healing magic, it isn't nearly strong enough to–"

"You're an angel! You have to be strong enough!" Her eyes were wide with desperation and my breath escaped me with a loud hiss.

"What?" I was painfully aware of the sweat now beading my brow, "You must be mistaken, Colette. I am no angel."

Her eyes burned with guilt and she looked away. Praying that she had changed her mind, I waited for her response with baited breath, "You are. You don't need to lie... I just _know_"

My eyes widened and I felt close to hyperventilation as I realized my cover was blown wide open. "How long?" I finally uttered, trying to calm my whirring mind. How long had she known of my identity?

"Triet..." She said gently, "When I started the trials... I could sense lots of new things. It took me until Palmacosta to notice why you were different than Lloyd. I also know that the Professor and Genis are..."

"Half-elves." I finished dryly. My mind returned to Colette's knowledge of my being an angel. "I should have known you would learn of it soon..." Losing a bit of my demeanor I cursed fluently and slammed my fist against the earth. "Colette... you cannot tell them." I looked at her darkly, hoping for her agreement, "They will not understand why I am doing this." _**I **do not know why I am doing thing._ I added bitterly in thought.

"I understand. I won't tell anyone." She smiled and I couldn't help but reflect it as a small twitch of the lips. "I understand..." Colette repeated, looking at the ground sadly.

"Colette." she kept staring at here feet, "Colette..." She looked up quietly and I took a deep breath, feeling exceptionally sympathetic, "If there were any other way for this to be done, I would do so... but this is the only way. Please don't forget that." She nodded weakly and I held out my hand again, "Give me your arm. I will heal it."

She held it out and I ran my thumb over the flesh, picking out several fractures and bone fragments. "_Healing Stream._" The arm was engulfed in the rush of water and, under the cast it created, the bones realigned slowly.

The process took five minutes. Of course, I hadn't expected any less after months of little to no training. I began to wonder how my other powerful spells had held up through their disuse. "There. Try not to hit that arm and it should be fine." I finally announced, standing up and offering her a hand.

She accepted it and stood with a bright smile, "Thank you Kratos..."

"Don't worry, Colette, I will not tell anyone so long as you tell no one." He shot her a glance that conveyed what it was that she could not tell."

"You've got it!" She smiled happily and perkily and began walking back toward camp.

Fifteen minutes passed before the camp came into view. I frowned at Lloyd, who was huddling next to the dwindling flames, shivering slightly from the icy breeze. "Idiot boy..." I left Colette's side to walk ahead. "Lloyd, what are you– Lloyd?" I peered down at him and felt a smile twist my lips upward.

He was asleep.

"Fool..." It would be impossible to move him to his own sleeping mat without disrupting his slumber, so, with a quick eye roll, I tossed a blanket over Lloyd's shoulders, for a moment seeing a three-year-old who had stayed up unbeknown to his mother waiting for me.

Feeling Colette's gaze on my back I hurriedly let the material drift onto him and stepped away, gathering my aloof emotions under my normal mask of indifference. "Good night, Colette." I murmured. "Try to rest."

Colette smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you, Kratos. Maybe I'll count the stars." I raised a brow and she elaborated. "A few weeks ago you said if I couldn't sleep I should count them. I've almost got one thousand, now!"

I offered her a thin smile and nodded, "Good. It makes time go by faster, doesn't it?"

"Yeah!"

"Goodnight, Colette." I took my original seat against Noishe and set my gaze to the North, scanning the forests and valleys surrounding the area for threats as I did every night.

Noishe looked up at me with amusement glittering in his eyes and I frowned. "What are _you_ smiling about?" Alright. He was not necessarily smiling, but after four thousand years I could read the Arshis like a book.

"Whine..."

He thought I was going soft. "Good_night_ Noishe." I hissed, gently punching his large head as a warning.

"Whine!" He looked at me with indignation.

"I did not hit you that soundly. And besides, you deserved it."

He only howled quietly in response and I scratched his massive ears as I always did when thinking.

"Yes... maybe this will all turn around, Noishe..." I watched as my companions all slumbered, and Colette sat in her nest of blankets, counting the stars. "We can only hope, now."

**This was just a quick one-shot. I was NOT implying any Kratos/Colette relationship besides a friend/companion view of it**. **This is also my first fic using a specific POV. I really hope I did okay with Kratos' perspective . . . **

**Even though this is a way to escape writers' block for me, I would quite enjoy some reviews . . . so, what are you waiting for! The button is only three inches down! Click it! **


End file.
